The Gilmour-Barrett Fitness Test
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Sid gets his regular health checkup from Medusa, but she examines more than just his health...


Scene opens with Sid sitting outside the nurses office at the DWMA. The door opens and Stein steps out, smiling. Medussa follows right behind him, also smiling.

"I hope I do just as good next years as I did this year, Medussa."

"You always pass with flying colors, Frankie."

"I suppose I should do a little studying...want to help me?"

"As long as you can concentrate. I wouldn't want you to be distracted or anything."

Stein walks away and Medussa turns to Sid.

"I'm ready when you are, Sid."

Sid gets up and enters the examination room, dragging his feet with every step.

"Medussa, why does Lord Death make us do this?"

"It's important to lord Death that all his facaulty are healthy and physically able to do their job. This is a fighting academy after all. The teachers should be able to fight."

"Yeah, yeah. It just seems like it gets in the way of everything."

"Regardless of what you think, it's a requirement for your job. Now drop trow and stand on the scale."

Sid takes off his clothes and gets onto the scale. Medussa starts adjusting the scale for a measurement, occassionally glancing at Sid's member.

"Hmm...202 pounds...for a 20-something, you're right where you should be. Although I do have one question for you."

"Yeah?"

"How is it that when you were alive, you were a thin, well built man but now that you are a zombie, you look like a body builder?"

"That's just the type of man I was."

"Hmm...alright, well I need to take your vitals now."

She puts her fingers on his neck and looks at a stopwatch. After a minute, she gives a confused look and moves her fingers lower. After each minute, her fingers move lower and lower until they are resting on the underside of his scrotum.

"I don't think that's where my pulse can be taken..."

"Oh, come, come now. I am a doctor after all."

Medussa feels the warmth of his testicular sac as she continues to cradle and massage it. However, she can no longer help herself. Her hand changes course and pulls up the semi-hard shaft and begins to lick and suck his balls. Sid flinches at the soft touch of her tongue.

"Oh-uh...I don't...think that's... how you...uh..."

"Mmm...I think your blood presure is rising. Or at least part of you is rising..."

Sid could see that she wasn't kidding as he felt his manhood grow at an ever-increasing rate. Suddenly, a shiver runs down his spine as he feels the slit at the end of his dick get swiped by a warm moist tongue.

"Ooh...found a soft spot, I see...let's see that again in slow motion."

Medusa licks the slit again, only this time much more slowly and sensually. Sid can feel the presure begin to build. He begins to breath heavily, but Medusa stops immediately when she notices.

"Ahh, ahh ahh...you don't get to finish untilo you examine me first."

Medusa bends over the examination table, pulls up her black dress and thumbs down her panties until they are around her knees. Any blood that hadn't rushed from Sid's head was now fatening his dick. He takes hold of the long shaft and rubs the head on the ever-wetting pussy. Medusa moans and moves her hips in motion with Sid.

"Mmf, Oh Sid...put it inside me! Show me what kind of man you were!"

Sid grabs her legs, spreads them wide apart and thrusts completely inside her. Balls deep, Medusa feels the head penetrate her cirvix. As the feeling hits her brain, she lets out a please-filled scream. Her vagina instantly pulsates and squeezes around Sid, squirting her juices all over his balls and the floor. He continues to duck in and out of her cirvix, but inevitably, they both sucumb to the pleasure. Sid gives one final thrust, letting the throbbing rhythm take over, filling Medusa's womb with his white seed. Medussa just lets herself be filled as her eyes roll back into her head and her mind goes blank. Once the throbbing has subsided, Sid pulls his semi-limp dick out, watching as his white liquid drains from Medussa's pink pussy. Messusa attempts to turn around, but she can barely muster the energy to spesak.

"I...I guess you...p-passed..."

"With flyng colors, I hope," Sid responds as he zipps up his fly and slaps Medusa on her round posterior. as Sid walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, he attemps to quietly head outside, but is stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Sid!"

He turns around to see Lord Death standing behind him.

"Uhh, Lord Death! How can I help you service you-I mean serve you...wait that sounds weird..."

"Speaking of weird, you smell weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been playing doctor with the nurse?"

"What? Uhh...no..."

"You have, haven't you?"

"No!"

"Well then why else would you be sweaty, flustered and partly erect?"

Sid clenches his teeth then begins to loudly blurt out all the details.

"Ok, yes, I fucked Medusa! And, boy, did I fuck her good! I showed her what it was like being pent up for as long as I was! And she took it all! She loved it! She wants it only one way: long-dick style! I was so deep inside, I was places no one has ever been before! And don't think I wasn't enjoing it either! Oh no, she knows how to please a man! Her pussy felt like none other I've had. Velvety, warm, tight. Not like a virgin, though. Oh, no! She could squeeze and grab like a pro! But how could she not hold on? This cock was sending her for a ride! A ride she'll never forget! After I was done, only one thing will be on her mind: BIG. BLACK. COCK."

Sid stops. Lord Death just looks at him.

"Is that what does it for you?"

"Listen, she was being very seductive and I was naked and helpless!"

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. I'm just curious."

"What for?"

"So I know what to send you for your birthday next month."

Lord Death heads toward the Death Room. Sid just sighs and walks down the hallway, supposing that maybe he should get himself checked out. If something like that could so easily happen, maybe he's not right in the head.

THE END


End file.
